Their Next Journey
by M-And-Company
Summary: Ran-sacked and destroyed over losing Grace, the ninja have split apart it seems and gone different ways. Yet when Cyrus Borg sends a mysterious letter to them, is it just a happy little reunion? Or a destroyer of worlds?...Again? (sequel to The Water Ninja and A New Beginning)
1. Where Did the Time Go?

Mayhemb; Due to the New Seasons of Ninjago, I am afraid that the old ending of "A New Beginning" is now obsolete a bit...So without further ado, here is "Their Next Journey". (from feb. 15)

* * *

Mayhemb; Greetings people of the present April 6th, and my apologies.

So, here is the lay-down over what has transpired in my recent absence. My parents decided to take off Cox for about a month and a half due to bills being too high, and since my school doesn't have those laptops like some schools did, I was sort of in a dead zone.

But then two weeks back I was derping around on my monitor and clicked Google Chrome and guess what?

BOOM! Internet. I raced down stairs and said "'fo-shizzle' (- filling in for curse word) we have internet!"...Aaaaand I was promptly grounded for saying a curse word.

Back it up a week of my grounding, and I've been racing to get back in the zone, and now...It's time.

* * *

The Ultimate Battle...The Battle that would end all Battles...It feels like ages ago..After the Golden Ninja defeated both the Overlord and the Moon Princess, much of Ninjago City was in ruin. It was a time to reflect on our past, and build for our future. Ninjago City soon became New Ninjago City...And it became the center of great technological advancement. But without an enemy to fight, the Age of the Ninja came to an end.

* * *

Kim-Ly sighed as she worked along-side Bunny, the two of them having actually quit their Ninja careers to pursue their new mission.

Finding their Water Ninja.

However that also meant that along with their Ninja Suits, they gave up their hearts as well. The two of them couldn't stay, knowing that somewhere out there Grace was awaiting them. That she was still learning to become better and stronger...

"_I'm sorry Kai...But...This has to be done.._"

"_Please forgive me Zane, but we must go..._"

Both boys hadn't taken their departure and the two girl's disappearances well, but they accepted it. Just as they were forced to accept that what they all once had was gone for the moment.

"Hey Bun-Bun?" The Metal Master softly spoke up as they took a small break, sitting on a couple of rocks.

"...Yeah Kimmy?"

... "Do you ever think we're gonna find her?"

Bunny looked to Kim-Ly, taking in how the months they had traveled had taken it's toll on them. Kim-Ly looked so much thinner and less hearty than she used to, she looked...Cold, even...

The Nature Master herself had actually become a bit unkept during their long mission, there were no hair salons in the woods after all. Her hair was curled to to the extreme, giving her a small ball of blonde and brown atop her head...

Geez, she needed some conditioner or something...

"We got company." Kim-Ly forced her out of her thoughts as a mini-copter flew down, a letter tapped to it's front. Slowly the Asher girl took the letter, and the electronically device zoomed away.

"Odd...There's no name..."

"Well go on, open it up then Bun-Bun."

The envelope was carefully opened, and the two girls read the black ink.

_Dear Bunny Asher and Kim-Ly Thuy, I am Cyrus Borg of Borg Industries in New Ninjago City. I would like to invite you to the factory and see if you both approve of what we do there. Thank you for your consideration, and I hope I see you both soon. _

_-Cyrus_

_P.S. If you can, please bring Charlotte and Kyle._

"Well, he'll be sad, huh?" Kim-Ly chuckled out as the two thought of their 'Younger' siblings...

Charlotte was going all around Ninjago and the country with Lloyd as the Ninja-Power-Couple of the century it seemed. While Kyle was off someplace with Sensei Garmadon, who after being brought back to good, had opened up a Monastery or something someplace else...

"Soooo~ Wanna go see the sights, Bun-Bun?"

...Bunny slowly nodded her head, folding the envelope up and putting it in her backpack. "Yet I wish to go to a hair salon first..."

"Fiiiiine."

* * *

Charlotte shyly smiled as she and Lloyd walked through yet another ceremony in the "Gold" Ninja's honor...Even though she was originally the gold ninja, but of course, they couldn't talk about that...That would be 'rude'.

"Charlotte! Charlotte who are you wearing?" One of the reporters asked her.

"My mother's line, thank you for asking."

It was the same questions day in and out it seemed, life on repeat. Geez...She missed those days when she and the others could just go out and battle people. Punch a few Serpentine, kick some pirates, have those outrageous kissing moments during fights.

Yeah...Those were the good ol' days...

Yet now they were here, Lloyd accepting another Medal of Honor as the Gold Ninja, while the Gold Ninja stood behind him.

Where did the time go?

* * *

Kyle smiled as he worked with a few of the younger students, a rather cool scar across his cheek. After everything had went down, he had come to re-build with Garmadon, try to teach the new generation.

"That's it Rosa, keep your balance." He smiled, aiding one of the younger members of their little Monastery. It was a nice little gig, yet...

There were days when he would pause his own little speeches or instructions, and lose himself for a moment. Either to the darkness of his own mind from that horrid moment or captivity under The Moon Princess, or to the sense that this just didn't feel right.

Back in the old days, how he would fight left and right against the Serpentine or Pirates, and joke around with the guys...Flirt a bit with Charlotte...Be with his best buddy Lloyd...

Where did the time go?

* * *

(DUN-DUN-DUUUUUHN WHAT"S THIS?! THE WATER NINJA?! OH MYYYY~!)

Grace smiled as she stood before a room of Serpentine Children. After the Moon Princess had been destroyed within her, she had decided to make things right. She freed the Serpentine, and helped them re-start their lives.

"Alright Class, now, who can tell me what this is...?" The ex-Water Ninja questioned as she brought up a model ship. Many of the students eagerly raised their hands, hissing to be called on. "Hmmm...Skales Junior?"

"Awwwww." The other children pouted as they lowered their hands.

"It'ssss a sssship!"

"Very good! Ships are used a lot on the main-land an-"

She was cut off though by one of the other children. "Misssss Gracccce?"

"Yes Dear?"

"Can you tell ussssss another ssssstory of when you were our Leader?"

"Yeah tell usssss!"

"Pleeeeeasssse?"

Her stories and the Legends were more interesting to the kids it seemed than her lessons on the Surface Culture...But, what was she to do?

"Alright Class, go to the Story Pit and I'll tell you another tale." All of the Serpentine Children cheered as they went over to one of the side rooms, where there was a fire pit. Her job here not only aided in subsiding the darkness that still remained in her, but it helped the new Generation grow.

In the back of her mind though...She knew she would never be able to fight. The memories of the past had scared her deeper than the Moon Princess and the Devourer combined...

Grace only hoped that one day, she could return to the surface, and rekindle with her family once more. Yet for now her time was spent teaching the darling 'children' around her, and she was peaceful and at peace.

Wow...Where did the time go?

* * *

"Huh...So this is New Ninjago City..." Kim-Ly hummed out as she and Bunny entered the high-tech area, both of them lost in the new world. What did their old city suddenly become? Were they really gone that long?

"Kimmy...Kimmy...Kimmy, we need to go here." Bunny stated as she tugged Kim-Ly's sleeve, pointing at a plaza for clothing and hairstylists. "We need to go."

"Bunny we-"

"Kimmy, come on."

"Bu-"

"COME ON!"

"BUNNY WE CAN'T-"

"OH YES WE CAN! I HAVE NOT HAD A PROPER HAIRCUT OR BATH IN WEEKS, AND WE ARE GOING IN THERE AND GETTING PRIMPED WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

...

...

"...Wow Bunny...That...Was..Well, a bit frightening..."

"I will unleash the wrath of a thousand demonic high-heels on you if you do not allow me entrance."

"Okay..! Okay, you can go! But I'm going ahead of you.."

"Yay~!" The Nature Ninja chirped, skipping into the salon, leaving Kim-Ly to re-evaluate her opinion on the world...

...With a sigh she ran a hand through her hair and smiled softly. It was actually nice to see Bunny standing up for herself, refreshing even...Well...Maybe not...But it was better than what she had used to be like, anyway.

* * *

**-Flashback to Chapter 10 of Water Ninja (sorta)-**

_"Th-Thanks for letting me come along on your h-hike, K-Kim-Ly." Bunny had softly said as the two girls entered a little hotel room, wearing that little old brown woolen sweater and white skirt...Aw the cutie~_

_"And leave you at Marty Op. to coach newbies with the guys? No way...! It's party-time!" _

_"Yay.." The blonde smiled as Kim-Ly flopped down onto one of the beds...Before a knocking came to the door. "Wait a moment please...!" _

_Kim-Ly hummed as she seemed to drift off, yet Bunny...Her eyes widened when she saw who was on the other side of the door. "...Grace?"_

* * *

Ah~ Good times...Welp, better get a move-on to that Borg-Industries place...

Kim-Ly glanced around a bit, before simply going over to the largest building she could see, scooting past some sort of bus accident. Huh, poor fools, still using wheels in this technologically driven society...

Wait, what was Kim-Ly thinking? She and Bunny _walked _here...Hypocrites.

Though the Metal Ninja had to admit, walking into the building was definitely a bit new. There were lights and sounds that she only ever heard in movies or in her dreams. Yet...At the same time, there was also a lingering sense of doubt and despair.

Like darkness seemed to be awaiting for her within these simplistic yet almost sum-bionic androids that passed her..

Curiouser and curiouser...

Okay Kim-Ly, seriously, no more reading Bunny's books, you're sounding weird.

"Miss Thuy?" One of the androids finally approached her, making the dark-haired girl reel out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Please follow me, I shall escort you to an elevator that shall lead you to Mr. Borg's office."

"Thanks dude."

"..I am not a dude, I am a Self-Aiding Manual Unit of Electrical Laborer...Or simply Samuel for short." The cyborg of polished silver with glowing green eyes, and spiky short hair reminded her of someone long ago...Man that guy was a hot head...

"Alright, alright...So, to the elevator?"

"Right this way M'am."

Kim-Ly smiled a bit, looking forward to the fact of her actually meeting the man who created all this. She stepped into the elevator, lost in her own thoughts that battled between fascination and suspicion over the darkness...Before the elevator dinged.

Where did the time go?

* * *

Bunny hummed happily as she sashayed into the Borg Industries, pausing as she felt...Cold...There was no real nature it seemed in here, leaving her with the sense of emptiness. Ugh, the sooner she was out of here the better.

"Miss Asher?"

That voice...The cold metallic clang of the robotic voice box, that creeped and spiraled into her ear without mercy. Dragging prickled along her skin until she was forced to feel the goosebumps...Man, these cyborgs were not like her old Lover...

"Y-yes?"

"This way, I shall lead you to Mr. Borg's office."

"O-Oh...Thank you." She forced a smile and followed the male robot to the elevator, stepping in and clutching the bar in a secure way. This new technology was frightening to say the least, and malicious at most. It just...

Didn't feel right. Yet as she thought over this un-nerving topic her ride had come to a stop at the top, making her gulp. Wow...

Heh.

Where did the time go?

* * *

Mayhemb; Welp~! That's it for the first chapter of Their Next Journey, I hoped you all liked it! I'll be resuming the pattern of working on this one and on New Friends, so I hope to see you all soon! Love you!


	2. Matches and Techno Whats?

Mayhemb; Dear everyone, I would like to make two announcements.

First off, thank you to those of you who had offered to be my story-checkers in my time of need, that was very kind of you all and I hope to make it up to you all somehow in someway in the future.

Next; For updates on the stories, future ideas, and maybe even fun tidbits I've made a Twitter. Ask any questions, get all sorts of info from -at- Mayhemb20

So with these happy notes, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter~

* * *

"Misssss Graccce?"

"Yes?" The Ex-Water Ninja hummed as she looked up from her backpack, packing a few things.

"Where are you going?" one of the younger serpentine children asked her, tilting her head to the side.

Grace paused a moment, closing her bag..." I'm going to go to...Someplace very special to me."

"Can we come pleassse?"

"No dear, you and the others must stay, I'm going up to the surface." The female hummed, patting the child's head gently.

"Why are you going up there?"

"I have some research I need to do."

"Alright...Jusssst...Pleasssse be careful."

"I always am." Grace giggled, waving to the others as she left on her journey.

* * *

Kim-Ly blinked as she the doors to the elevator opened up...And blinked when she saw four old faces from the past carrying a golden statue..

"Kimmy?"

"...Kai?" She smiled, before giggling when she saw their clothes. "What are you guys _wearing_?"

"Hey..! Hey, you are looking at the _very proud _teachers of Sensei Wu's Academy...!" Jay frowned at her, making the woman laugh softly.

"Sensei Wu opened an Academy?"

"Yes I-"

"E-Excuse me." The man on robotic limbs at the other end of the room called out. "I-I think you all should be...Going..."

"Oh, yeah, sorry...!" The old Earth Ninja waved to him, looking to Kim-Ly. "Think you could lend a hand carrying this?"

"Step aside and let me show you boys how it's done." The hazel-eyed female smirked, easily carrying the statue into the elevator as the others got in with her.

"Guys...Something's wierd with Borg..." Kai whispered to the others as they re-entered the moving room.

Jay gave a disapproving glare to the old Fire Ninja. "They're called artificial limbs Kai. I know you hate machines, but you don't have to be rude. We're his guests."

"I mean...He was acting suspicious, like he was scared...He said we had to protect _them _with our lives..."

"Them?" Cole glanced at Kai as Kim-Ly shifted a bit, Jay accidentally bumping into her. "Them who?"

"I don't know but-" Kai turned around once the door closed, his elbow hitting Kim-Ly's, forcing her to drop the statue.

"Oh no...!"

"Oh great, now look at what you've done...!" Jay frowned at the Metal Ninja, who huffed at him indignantly.

"Well I wouldn't have needed to be the only one to carry it had you guys just Woman Up an-"

"Wait...It's hallow...There's something inside...!" Kim-Ly paused for Zane, looking down and realizing that he was right. In the hallow crevice within the statue was clothing and rather odd golden objects..

"Huh...Why would he give us new ninja outfits?" Cole questioned as he got the articles of colored cloth out... "Guys..I hate to admit it but...Maybe Kai's onto something."

"...And what exactly are these?" Kai asked as he picked up two of the golden objects, moments before sirens in the elevator started to go off.

-**TECHNO BLADES LOCATED IN HAND. WOULD THE ASSAILANTS PLEASE STAND AND DROP THE TECHNO BLADES**-

Dang that computer had a loud voice...

"First you call us pedestrians, and now we're assailants...?.!" Jay frowned, glaring at the red-flashing lights.

"Nothing works..!" Zane stated as he tried the buttons. "Perhaps a malfunction?"

"Let me try." Kim-Ly offered, and Zane stepped back...Before they all flinched when she picked up the statue and threw it at the door. "Huh...I really thought that would actually work."

"Guys..._These _must be the Techno Blades..!" Kai finally dawned on the conclusion as to the mystery items he was holding. "We have to protect them with our lives."

-HAVE IT YOUR WAY. GOODBYE.-

With that the five ninjas were left screaming as the elevator started to descend quickly, as if the line had been cut.

"LET THE ELEVATOR HAVE THE TECHNO BLADES KAI! I THINK IT MADE IT'S POINT!"

"WE HAVE TO GET OFF OF THIS THING!"

"WHY IS THAT WHENEVER I'M WITH YOU GUYS, I'M ALWAYS TRYING TO BE KILLED?.!" Kim-Ly screamed out after Jay and Cole put in their two-bits.

"GOING UP!" The others looked to Kai as he forced himself to the floor, before springing up and smashing open the Elevator's top panel.

"NINJAAAAA-GOOOOOO!" Four elemental tornados followed him out onto the roof, everyone trying to hold on...Before Zane spotted the on-coming elevator.

"THERE!"

All of them got ready...And jumped.

* * *

Bunny hummed as she swayed to the elevator music, smiling to herself. Huh, this wasn't so bad...Maybe elevators were alri-

She jumped when she heard a few large objects suddenly crash onto the top of her elevator...

* * *

"Looks like we just quit our day-jobs...!" Cole grinned as he passed out the ninja clothing, Jay going wide-eyed as he realized something.

"Oh my gosh, our students...!"

Kim-Ly frowned, popping open the elevator's roof...Before smiling down at the confused and startled Nature Ninja. "Heeeey Bun-Bun! Hope ya don't mind us _dropping _in."

"Hey..! Cheesy puns are my thing." Jay frowned at the Thuy girl, who rolled her eyes before simply pushing him into the elevator. "Ow...!"

* * *

Charlotte hummed as she carefully meditated before a few light candles...Only to gasp, standing up and running to her boyfriend. "Lloyd! Lloyd there's troub-...Is that my chocolate..?"

...The green ninja blinked, looking between the blonde and the chocolate bag in his hand.. "Uuuuh...No..?"

"...Oh you're gonna get it later, but first...! We need to go back to Ninjago City right now..!"

"Huh? Wh-"

"I'll explain on the way, just move!...And give me back my chocolate!"

* * *

Bunny and Kim-Ly both stood in front with Jay as soon as they got out of the elevator. Bunny's new suit was light brown with branches growing around the waist and making a winged design on the back. Kim-Ly's was silver with copper and gold intertwined up and down her arms and legs.

Bunny's techno blade had an odd spiral at the top, looking like an incomplete staff...While Kim-Ly's looked like..Well, like an over-sized wrench. The last one though was on the Metal Ninja's back, looking _exactly _like an over-sized stick with an odd little tube at the top. Tied to it was one of the other ninja suits that had been inside the statue.

"Heh, I gotta say it, I love the new threads...!" Oh Jay, dearest Jay...When large robots are coming towards you, sometimes it's best to just not talk. The large mechanical robots paused, pointing their lasers at the ninja.

"Oh yeah? Two can play at this game...!"

"Uh...Technically, we're kinda six people.." Bunny pointed out, looking to Kai as he and the others got into fighting stances...Only to look confused when the weapons didn't 'activate'.

"What's with these thing..?.! H-how do we turn them on..?.!"

"Batteries not included?" Kim-Ly offered to the others, shrugging at Kai as they retreated a bit..Before Zane looked up, seeing lights above them.

"Here, let me try..!" Yet the only thing that happened when he hit the connected pole with his techno blade was a dull clank sound. "It's not sharp..! Why even call it a blade..?.!"

They retreated more, pausing when they saw more of the robots...Before one of them fired, the laser barely missing them and hitting the window behind all six of them...They slowly turned and looked at the cracking window, only Jay getting a word in edgewise. "Oh snap-"

The air pressure forced them all out, with Cole being the only one able to get ahold of something, a fire hose...

"GRAB ON!" Zane grabbed Kim-Ly's hand as Jay got Bunny's, all the boys managed to grasp onto the hose as it began to swing back due to some resistance. "READY TO CRASH THE PARTY BOYS-?.!"

Cole was cut off when they all hit a window...Before yelling as they fell, only to be saved by a robot-using window cleaner.

"Ow...!" Jay whimpered when his techno blade fell and hit him on the head. The robot window-cleaner turned, green eyes turning red, beginning to atta-

Nope, Cole kicked it off. THIS. IS. NINJAGOOOOO!

"..Hey wait a minute..." Kim-Ly paled suddenly, feeling her back. "T-The other techno blade's gone..!"

* * *

Grace had been simply walking through New Ninjago City, wearing an all-black attire...When something hit her head. WIth a quirked eyebrow she bent down, picking up what looked like ninja attire...What wa-

She jumped out of the way, sensing an incoming object...Only to blink in confusion when she saw that it was just a golden rod...What in the-

-**PEDESTRIAN**\- She looked over at an incoming robot. -**HAND OVER THE TECHNO BLADE**-

"Uuuuhm.."...Dang it, why did she always have to get in chaos left and right? What, was she in some kind of cartoon or something?...Dang it though. Usually large, moving, menacing robots were a bad-guy thing. So if a bad guy wants it then she had to protect it and-OH FORGET THIS! Grace took the clothes and the odd golden thing, before using her true potential to get out of the situation.

* * *

"And that's when Borg said that 'he' was listening." Kai finally finished explaining to the other ninjas as they manually brought the window-cleaner down the building.

"Do you really think that it's the Overlord?" The Lightning Ninja questioned his friend, before Cole threw in his own two cents.

"But how? We all saw Lloyd defeat him..!"

"Defeat yes, but can he be destroyed?" Zane wasn't given any time to receive an answer as one of the police copters came over and began inching closer to them.

"I don't know, but we can...!"

"Jay, shoosh!" Bunny huffed, slapping his shoulder. "There is no need to be negative!"

"Cole! Throw me!"

"Excuse me?" The Earth Ninja looked to his Nindroid-Human friend.

"THROW ME!" Cole gave no question, throwing Zane at the copter. The Ice Ninja grabbed onto the tail end, forcing it down and shooting it's rockets due to the momentum...Before he flipped onto the top of it.

Swiftly he pulled out his Techno Blade, a blue-white shard now within it, and struck the electronical device beneath him.

The copter was enveloped in an icy blue light, pixels flashing...Before a newly customized copter was in it's place, with Zane sitting cozy in the pilot seat.

"What's happened?" And Kai asked the million dollar question!

Bunny and Kim-Ly both looked to Jay for an answer. "The techno blade must have hacked the hover-coptor's system..! Zane controls it!"

"Okay...I take back _everything _I was thinking about these babies." Kim-Ly grinned in excitement as the guys chorused 'coooool'.

* * *

Grace gasped as she rushed into a large building, looking around. Man! Now she really wish that she had been able to get some sort of map...Stupid rebuilds and reconstruction...

-**RETURN THE TECHNOBLADE**-

"AH!" She screamed, running faster and through a few doors, only to give a grunt when she was slammed into by a robotic hand and hitting her back against some sort of machine.

She stumbled up and stepping onto some sort of heart pressure plate, moaning...Before pausing when she heard a robotic female voice. "Hello _Grace, you are a strong, sensitive, and risk taking woman who knows just how to make her friends happy. Analyzing match now._"

Grace blinked the odd swirls out of her eyes, rubbing them as she blinked back into vision... "Analyzing what now...?"

...She blinked in confusion though when a man she had never seen before's face popped up. A man with one-toned hair it seemed with a single stripe of another color in the middle of it all. Too bad these things didn't have color...

...

Okay then, yeah, she was seriously done with technology...

-_**INTRUDER, SET DOWN THE TECHNOBLADE**_-

Op! She had to run! And _this _time she ran outside. No way was she staying in there...She slipped through the robots with ease and rushed out of the city limits.

* * *

"WOOHOOOOO!" Kim-Ly grinned as she flew through the sky, having also captured one of the hovering copters, and clearing the streets of the rogue robots as the boys got their students.

Bunny was riding on top of the machine and doing all that she could to keep the robots off of Kim-Ly. "KIM-LY! BE CAREFUL!"

"I WANNA DO A LOOPTY-LOOP!"

"_**NO!**_"

"FIIIIIINE!"

The Nature Ninja sighed softly, before looking down and seeing the bus from before being attacked. With a grunt the blonde girl jumped from the flying device, hopping off of a out-of-control street light, before getting on the back of the offensive robot.

Her hand went into her ninja suit as she pulled out some plant seeds that had been placed inside...Before dropping them into the robot, and flipping off.

"NINJAAAAGO!" She cried out, activating her full potential, and from the robot sharp wooden tree limbs bursted. A few 'pings' later, and the mechanism was down for the count. "How's _that _for flower power? "

"Amazing...!" She blinked, turning around and looking at the cheering kids from within the school bus.

"You're wonderful miss Bunny!"

"Thank you so much!"

"We love you!"

Man...There was that feeling that she had missed so much...

She waved goodbye to the bus of departing students, and smiled as Kim-Ly came down. The two girls joined in on the group huddle between the other two ninja and Sensei Wu.

"Alright, so these techno blades can hack into their system...!" They could all tell Kai was grinning behind his mask.

"Sooo~ What do you say we do a little hack-attack?" Jay questioned his favorite team.

"Zane, Kai, you take to the skies. I want Cole and Jay on the ground. Kim-Ly and Bunny, go inside Borg Industries and help as many people as you can. I'll do what I can for the people."

"Ooo-ho-ho~! Anyone else feeling all tingly inside~?" Cole hummed out, making Bunny giggle.

"It's good to be back home."

"You said it Bun-Bun!" Kim-Ly grinned, before the seven of them separated.

Each of them nodded, doing their own Spinjitsu as they left. "NINJAAAA-GOOOO!"

* * *

"Kim-Ly! Come on!" Bunny yelled out as the two of them raced through the factory, already managing to get a few of the maintenance people out of there.

"Hold oooon! I...Bunny, Bunny come here."

"What is it...?" She ran back to the surveillance room, looking at Kim-Ly who was entranced with something she was watching.

"I...I think it's Grace..."

"Kim-Ly, you said that about everyone. That girl from the noodle hut, the one from the carnival, that other one from Mega Monster Amusement Park, even that one _guy _from that didn't barf on the roller coaster."

"He was wearing a wig-And look! I-I'm sure of it!"

Bunny frowned and entered, only to gasp softly when she saw the footage...It...It was Grace...Even her voice...

"..When was this?"

"A-A little while ago..."

"Do you think she's still here?"

"I-I don't know! Come on!" Kim-Ly exclaimed, grabbing Bunny's hand and racing to the room where the footage was taken.

~Small Time Skip~

"Okay...So..She stepped on this thing..." Bunny paused, stepping onto the heart and flinching when it started talking.

"_Bunny, you are a woman of beauty and love. You see kindness and speak in a manner that is both refine and warm. Analyzing match now_."

... "What?" Kim-Ly blinked in confusion, before looking even more confused when Kai's face appeared in the hologram... "..Let me try."

"Uh...O-Okay?" The Nature Ninja glanced around, switching out with Kim-Ly. "I don't think this is the time for-"

"_Kim-Ly. You are a strong woman who does not need a man, yet you are very kind-spirited. You give strength to almost all around you. Analyzing Match now._."

"We've got time."

"Kimmy I-"

"_We've got time_."

Bunny sighed softly, frowning at her best friend. Kim-Ly may never admit it out loud...But Kai still meant the world to her...Yet they both paused when someone's face appea-

"HEY BUNNY LOOK OVER THERE!"

"WHA-" Bunny turned her head just in time to miss the image...Right before a metal bar crashed through the entire machine. "...**_KIM-LY!_**"

"It was uh...Like that..."

"How..?.!"

"...A dinosaur...?"

"..._Kim-Ly_."

"Oh hey look we better get going!" With that Kim-Ly raced off, making Bunny sigh as she ran after her. Honestly, was she the only sane one around here?.!

Both girls paused though as they were suddenly surrounded by large purple-coated robots as soon as they left the building. Both got out their technoblades, preparing to fight...

Only to pause when a large golden light enveloped them all...The red hues turning into green...

"..Charlotte..!" Bunny grinned, taking Kim-Ly's hand and running.

* * *

"Robots vs Ninja?" Lloyd grinned as he flew down, Charlotte right behind him.

"Should we ask?"

"CHARLOTTE!" Bunny tackled her 'younger' sister happily as the others soon followed swift in the giving of hugs...

Only for all of them to break apart when a voice interrupted them. -**_So, you couldn't help yourself, Golden Ninja~ We meet again._**-

They all looked to several screens, where a purple fog with bright red eyes was glaring down at them.

"Overlord...!" Lloyd stepped forward, glaring up at the mist of colors. "I defeated you once, I'll defeat you again...!"

-**_Oooohhh I don't want to fight~_**\- The robots began to move once more, glowing their lethal red hue. -**_I just want your power_**-

Lloyd moved to try and fight, only for Sensei Wu to block him. "No Lloyd, your power is only making them stronger...!"

"But how do we fight?" The green ninja asked in frustration, and lo and behold, Kai had the answer...

"We don't. We need to get you and the techno blades out of the city."

"I don't think he'll let us leave..!"

Kim-Ly nodded her head. "Cole's got a point..."

"I have an idea...But I don't have much time to explain...Listen close." They all huddled up to Sensei Wu, listening...Before finally they broke apart. With a nod to one another, they each performed their specific Spinjitsu.

"NINJAAAA-GO!"

Kim-Ly managed to get back her hover-craft of silver and copper, with Bunny and Charlotte getting in with her.

"I hope this works..!" Kai gulped through the intercom, and Zane just decided to shed a bit of sunshine and inspiration on them.

"A four point two percent chance of success...IIII'd say our hope is slime...!"

"That's why it's called hope, Zane." Charlotte hummed out, nodding to the others.

Kim-Ly didn't waste any minute to zoom through the city buildings, blocking out the Overlord. -**_The techno blades. FIND THEM_**-

Bunny breathed a sigh of relief though as the copter flew passed the last sky-scrapper, glancing back at their once beloved New Ninjago City... "Sensei Wu..."

* * *

The sun was already starting to rise when the ninja had manage to regroup in the desert, each still racing...

"We have to go back for him..!" Lloyd shouted in desperation, Kai nodding his head.

"We will, but only when you are safe...!"

"He wants these weapons, and for some reason he also wants you!" Cole interjected, before Kim-Ly stepped in.

"Remember, this was Sensei's plan, they can't break him..!"

"Yesterday is gone..." Bunny began softly quoting Sensei Wu. Tomorrow has yet to come. We _need _to worry about today."

"You said it Bun-Bun...!" Jay said after a small sigh.

"We _will_ come back to New Ninjago City." Zane promised over their connection. "And when we do...We'll be ready."

"But for now we'll find someplace safe to hide, they'll be looking for us." Charlotte finished off, looking to the new rising sun.

It may have been too late to try and re-do yesterday...But the future was their's for the taking.

* * *

Mayhemb; I had originally planned to cut this in half...But then I decided 'nope~!', I'm gonna give it all! I didn't feel right splitting it up.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you next time..! Love you all!


	3. Author's Note--Opinions

Wow...Almost five months has past since the last update. It's sort of odd, isn't it? How our interests shift and bend to different things..Originally I had planed on taking a break until the latest season of Ninjago had finally ended, so that I didn't have to worry so much about getting things mixed up. Yet when I did, I found myself almost out of interest for the season, so I just..Backed away from it all..

I do want to finish this series though, despite everything. However I wish to do it in my own way. So while I do love how everyone gives me ideas on how 'Grace should/shouldn't react' to her finding out the truth, I would also love it if everyone didn't in turn send me rather hateful messages for not going with their ideas.

Also you may have a surge of new chapters soon, since I'm now in the middle of my finals, yet they'll be done in three days or so.

Now that I have that out of the way, let's get back into the nitty gritty of it all.

Given that in the newest season of Ninjago I am a bit worried about Grace's position as the water ninja, given that a canon water ninja appears.

So I have a big question for you all;

Would you like to keep Grace as the water ninja, or would you like me to revert her to a Wind Ninja status instead? Or perhaps try to make a new one? Leave your reviews and comments, and I'll be back with an answer in three days I suppose.

If I do change it however, that would mean that I would most likely re-write the seasons (which was what I had intended on already), so not much would change from there, omit a few scene.


	4. 2015 Author's Note

Okay...So I'm really sorry to inform you all about this, yet at the same time I hope that you all understand.

One, before you get panicked no, I am not completely shutting down the entire series.

Two, I have recently been able to get into contact with the others. It wasn't the prettiest or easiest of reunions, however I atleast got a bit of text messages going on.

Three, and this may be the hard part.

We are going to put a road block in the water ninja portion of the stories.

Now before you start raging at the comments saying "HEY WAIT A MINUTE, MAYHEMB, YOU JUST SAID YOU WEREN'T SHUTING DOWN THE SERIES"

That's because I'm not.

For a number of reasons I'm actually going to be redoing the entirety of all the series, again. This was mostly due to the fact of complaints, concerns, and questions that were left unanswered by both the four authors and by your fellow readers.

I will be posting this in all of the series having to do with the Water Ninja, just to inform everyone of this update.

* * *

Things to be expecting;

A new element and backstory for Grace

New characteristics for both Kim-Ly and Bunny

Newer scenes to be added (IE; Grace finding her true potential)

And more.

* * *

Majority of this was caused by the fact that we had all gone over the history of the original Water Ninja series and had found too many loose ends for us to actually deal with, and many just useless scenes also. We also saw that due to, also back then reader comments, we had actually left out many scenes that we wanted to add in.

So with that I am sad to say that this portion of Water Ninja is coming to an end. Yet I'm also glad to say that from here, we can only improve.

The only thing that the group and I have yet to figure out are the shipping and couples for the new series, however I would like for you all to put in your own information.

Because the fact of the matter is, is that Grace choosing her ship first sets into motion the entire series of couples.

After a lot of conversation, the group and I have found three possible choices for the couples to go.

* * *

Scenario one;

GraceXCole

Kim-LyXKai

BunnyXZane

NyaXJay

* * *

Scenario two;

GraceXJay

Kim-LyXCole

BunnyXKai

NyaXZane

* * *

Scenario three;

GraceX-mystery character-

Kim-LyXZane

BunnyXCole

NyaXJay

KaiXSkylor (later one)

* * *

I'll be putting up a poll on our author page for you the fans to decide. The pole will most likely end on the 7th of January of this new year.

So with this, I wish you all the best of the happy new year, and I hope to see you soon. Bye!


	5. The New World

Alright people, the new series is up, I'm spreading the word like forest fire.


End file.
